


Letters

by Little_Gracie



Series: Karushuu Weeks! [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Karushuu Week 2021, Letters, M/M, college timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Gracie/pseuds/Little_Gracie
Summary: Two college boys write each other a letter, because they live in different countries and they love each other.Sure they can text, call, and facetime, but letters mean more.(Written for Karushuu week 2021. Day 6: Envelopes/Love letters.)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Karushuu Weeks! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Karma's Letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma writes Gakushuu a letter.

  
Dear Shuu,

Sorry I haven't called or written to you recently. I've been pretty busy. Mrs. Kagayma is a very sweet lady, but she gives no fucks. She seems to like me though. The other students all complain about how much of a bitch she is, but she doesn't act like a bitch to me. I've somehow gotten on her good side! Whoop whoop!

Do you remember that boy I told you about, the one who kept flirting despite my many, many rejections? He's been getting pretty pushy lately. He managed to corner me in the bathroom, and push me against the wall by my neck. My instincts kicked in, so before he uttered a word I kneed him in the balls, and sense he was at perfect face kneeing height, I kneed him in the face. I'm sure I broke his nose. He hasn't talk to me since, and I haven't gotten in trouble yet, so I assume all is well.

I think I'm making a new friend! She's a sassy, sadistic cat. I hope this will be a beautiful relationship. She has very soft, smoothe black fur. I only know because I petted her while her back was turned. She scratched me right after. The wound was bleeding quite a bit, and it may have gotten infected. It itches like hell and it looks very irritated. I'm going to the store tomorrow to get some cleaning alcohol. Hope it helps.

A new cafe recently opened up near my apartment. I've been there a few times and it is heavenly! Their sweets are soooooo good! When you come to visit, we have to go on a date there. I'll show you all my favorites! They have this really good coffee and caramel milkshake I think you might like. You can add more sugar and caffeine and it's great for keeping you up all night. They wouldn't add too much, though. I tried to get them to, but they wouldn't. Said it'd be _"extremely unhealthy"_ and _"very unsafe."_ Oh well.

It's getting late now, and I've got a lot to do tomorrow. I hope you're doing well in school! Tell me about it when you write back! Have a nice whenever you read this. I miss you so much it hurts. I hope to see you soon. Bye, I love you.  
  
  
-Love, Your one and only! <3


	2. Gakushuu's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu writes back.

  
Dear Karma,  
  
It felt so good to read your letter. A nice break from all the school books. It's a good thing you got a teacher to like you. We all know you need a least one ally in this Hell we call college.  
  
That boy is a jackass. I'm glad you finally got him off your tail. Be careful though, he might come back. Also, please try to refrain from breaking anymore bones. You are legally an adult now, you have to be more responsible. If you were to get caught, using self-defence as an excuse would be wise.  
  
It's good to have friends, but try for more human friends. Cats are nice and all, but they can't provide much. If the wound looks like it's getting worse, go to the doctors. I know you hate it, but I'd prefer it if you didn't get sick from a cat scratch. That'd be stupid.  
  
That cafe sounds lovely. When I visit, I'll be sure to take you on a date there. Try not to over do the sweets. I know how you get. We don't want you getting sick, it'd be a waste of food.  
  
  
School's been alright. It's been rather calm recently, so I'm a little on edge. Preparing for the calm before the storm. Do you remember those group of girls I told you about? They finally seem to understand that I'm far too loyal to you, so I won't be cheating on you, no matter how many times they suggest. However, they haven't stopped flirting. I don't know what their plan is, but I don't like it. I have to much work to do, so I can't snoop on them. Once I'm free, I'll figure them out. Might find a way to stop their advances for good.  
  
Father and I have been talking more often this past month. Things have improved since the last time I talked to you about him. He's doing pretty well despite his old age. Still scaring the shit out of those who wrong him. He's traumatizing people less, which is a good improvement. When I come to visit, we should visit him as well. I think he's lonely. On our last facetime, I saw an open photo album. Looked like junior high and high school pictures.  
  
I have class soon, and I want to save some things to talk about when I come to visit, so I'll end it here. It makes me happy to hear from you. I miss you as well. I hope the cat scratch heals. Good-bye, I love you.

-Love, Gakushuu.


End file.
